The present invention relates to a hand-held sprinkling rose, which is intended especially for washing hair and from which a liquid cleansing agent, such as water, emerges from nozzles in a sprinkling rose head of the hand-held sprinkling rose at a relatively high velocity.
According to the state of the art, hand-held sprinkling roses with different nozzle configurations are known.
The German patent DE 37 06 320 A1, for example, discloses a sprinkling rose head, which is intended for alternate emission of water jets of different types. The sprinkling rose head has a plurality of package-like, ring cylindrical control elements, which are combined in a concentric and mutually coaxial arrangement and which together define and limit a plurality of passage openings for emitting an equally large number of water jets. At least one of these control elements can be rotated manually about a common center axis of the overall arrangement of control elements in order to divert the water, arriving through one of the supplying openings in accordance with a desired jet shape, in the direction of at least one of the passage openings.
The German patent DE 40 33 364 A1 discloses a hand-held sprinkling rose with an integrated interrupter and a variable shower jet. A region of water outlet openings in a head part has a rectangular surface. Outlet openings can be opened or closed to different degrees with a control part in the head part.
Essentially, all sprinkling rose heads of the state of the art have concentric and two-dimensionally disposed outlet openings, the total surface area, in which the outlet openings are disposed, varying in size. In many cases, it is possible to choose between a very soft jet and circularly disposed outlet openings for a harder jet. Even for the latter configuration, the two-dimensional character of the water outlet is retained.
It is a disadvantage of the state of the art devices discussed above that the water consumption for almost all sprinkling roses is relatively high even when water-stopping devices are used.
According to the state of the art, sprinkling rose devices are also known (for example, from the German Offenlegungsschrift 30 44 310), which generally have, as so-called whole body showers, vertical frames, in which outlet openings, directed radially towards an interior of the shower device, are disposed linearly.
For industrial purposes, different sprinkling roses are known with a linear arrangement of outlet openings, mostly for the purpose of producing a liquid curtain.
For example, the German disclosure DE 93 12 334 U1 discloses a coolant sprinkling rose, especially for a machine tool, or the like, with an outlet element for coolant, wherein outlet openings are disposed essentially in rows. The disclosed device is based on the objective of supplying a moving tool with sufficient coolant at each place where the tool is used.